Un cadeau de Noël inattendu
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Sherlock est à la poursuite d'un malin criminel, qui a osé ce déguiser en père noël. De son côté John, travaille comme père noël au centre commercial. Mais les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu, et Sherlock se retrouve ,avec un John père noël le bras cassé, dans les pattes. Un cadeau de noël à tou(te)s les sherlokienn(e)s, écrit par Meyan et Ryokushokumaru. AU. J/S


**Ce petit Os, si petit que ça a été coupé en deux. Il a était écrit par mes soins ainsi qu'avec Meyan. Il s'agit donc d'une collaboration johnlockienne sur le thème de Noël qui nous espérons sera un joli cadeau de N****oël, et pour mieux vous faire patienter pour le chapitre deux de la fanfiction "Un moldu, un sorcier et une fleur" (Que nous écrivons ensemble avec Meyan, qui est publié sur son compte, où nous retrouvons les personnages de Sherlock dans le monde fabuleux d'Harry Potter)**

**Je vous laisse donc lire la première partie de "Un cadeau de noël inattendu" et nous vous souhaitons un joyeux noël!**

* * *

**Un cadeau de noël inattendu**

**POV Sherlock**

J'entrais à grands pas dans le commissariat de police et grimaçant devant les décorations de noël. Mais heureusement elles ne seront bientôt plus là, ces horreurs mièvres.

Je n'avais rien contre les décorations en elles mêmes. Ce qui m'insupportais c'était le visage rose et rondouillard du père noël avec son air jovial. Trop jovial pour être honnête si vous voulais mon avis. De la pure image marketing.

Et même si je vous ne le vouliez pas...trop tard vous l'avez quand même.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Lestrade, la porte était ouverte.

« Ah. Sherlock, je t'attendais. »

Je le saluais d'un léger signe de tête.

Je m'assis sur la chaise.

« Quelle est l'affaire ? »

« Oh on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'affaire... »

Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontent.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est que je suis là ? »

« Hum. Et bien on a besoin d'attraper un criminel mais il nous file entre les doigts. »

Il me tendit un dossier, somme toute assez mince. Je le parcourais en diagonale. Il portait la photo d'un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Plusieurs effractions et vols. Mouais. Pas très palpitant. Où sont donc les vrais criminels ? Je m'ennuie moi. Ils sont tous en vacances ? Ou alors c'est la faute de ce fichu esprit de noël ? »

« Je regrette mais nous n'avons que ça en ce moment. »

J'empochais le dossier en maugréant, avec l'enthousiasme et l'énergie confondantes d'un ectoplasme un jour de grand vent.

De toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Alors ça ou autre chose. Franchement.

Je n'aimais pas les fêtes. C'était déprimant les fêtes. Il ne s'y passait jamais rien et tous les criminels du coin semblaient s'être fait passer le mot pour une petite grève.

Les portes automatiques de la grande galerie marchande se refermèrent devant mon nez. Je perdis de précieuses secondes à attendre qu'elles s'ouvrent de nouveau, il avait déjà prit de l'avance mais je le voyais encore.

Dès que les battants s'écartèrent, je bondis à la poursuite du roux.

Je me faufilais dans la foule qui se pressait de tous côtés. Nous étions le 24 décembre. Évidement.

Trop de monde. Trop de monde partout.

Je sautais au dessus d'un panier plein de courses à craquer.

J'esquivais une attaque de sapin qui avait mon œil gauche pour cible.

Je trébuchais sur un marmot qui s'était jeté dans mes jambes. Stupide gosse.

Je me coulais entre une panse et un dos.

Je bousculais une mère au foyer, m'attirant ses cris courroucés.

Je plantais mes coudes à droite et à gauche.

Essayant de ne pas ralentir l'allure malgré tous les obstacles sur mon chemin. Le roux était toujours en vu.

Il sortit dans la galerie. Je sautais au dessus d'un tourniquet et le coursais à toutes jambes.

Il allait vite dites donc. Le carrelage était mouillé. Je glissais sur une feuille de salade (mais que faisait-elle là ? Je vous le demande !) et atterrit en un dérapage que je préférerais qualifier de contrôlé -bien que très approximatif- contre une énorme jarre de décoration.

Je cru bien qu'il m'avait filé sous le nez mais j'aperçus finalement ses cheveux tourner à un angle pour entrer dans une boutique spécialisée en déguisements de noël.

Je le suivis bien évidement à la trace, entrant un peu après lui, la boutique n'était pas si grande que ça. Pourquoi est ce que je ne le trouvais pas alors ?

Plusieurs clients sortirent. Pas lui.

Je me décidais à tirer le rideau des cabines d'essayage... pour les refermer aussitôt.

Toutes choses ne sont pas bonnes à voir.

Et cela me valut quelques insultes supplémentaires ainsi qu'un lancer de soutien gorge vengeur et une baffe cuisante sur la joue.

Je ressortais de la boutique, l'ayant fouillée de fond en comble. Mais il n'était plus dedans.

Comment diable avait-il..-

Un homme vêtu d'un déguisement rouge et blanc marcha devant moi, activant ma mémoire à court terme. Oui. Un autre homme dans le même accoutrement ridicule (bonnet compris) était passé à côté de moi pour sortir du magasin. Ce devait être lui, déguisé en express.

J'avais peut être une chance de le retrouver.

Mais non. Me voilà coincé derrière le cauchemar de la grande majorité des clients.

C'est à dire, derrière une mamie qui traînait un caddie rempli à ras-bord.

Et donc qui n'avançait pas !

Aucun moyen de faire le tour malheureusement en raison d'un embouteillage de chariots sur la gauche. Je pris mon mal en patience et rongeais mon frein.

J'avais une folle envie de l'expédier sur le bas côté mais il y avait trop de témoins.

Après une éternité pendant laquelle j'aurais pu l'étrangler un nombre incalculable de fois, elle libéra enfin le passage.

Je regardais ma montre. 40 secondes ! Elle m'avait retenu 40 secondes ! Beaucoup trop.

Il était où maintenant cet idiot de fuyard roux !

Par dépit, je décidais d'attraper tous les pères noël présents dans la galerie. On verrait bien lequel serait le bon. Oh je n'avais pas trop d'espoir à vrai dire, il n'allait certainement pas s'éterniser dans les parages, mais savait-on jamais.

Peut être avait-il lui aussi glissé sur une feuille de salade sauf qu'il s'était cassé la jambe ?

Je traquais donc l'habit rouge et blanc, comme un chien cherchait son os.

Père noël repéré à 9h au rayon boucherie. Je m'approchais silencieusement et pointais mon index et mon majeur dans son dos en parodie d'arme à feu. Je susurrais à son oreille.

« Plus un geste. Lâches ce saucisson et ce pâté de campagne et suis moi sans faire d'histoire c'est clair ? »

Il tressauta en bafouillant.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire oui. Et inutile de jouer la comédie. Tout le monde connaît le rôle du père Noël ventripotent ça ne prend pas. »

Il y avait un père noël au rayon chocolat, qui braillait « Ohoho » d'une voix tonitruante. Je m'approchais de lui avec un grand sourire. « Police. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Pas de réaction à part de la surprise.

Hum c'était peut être du bluff. Je le saisis par le col lui faisant tomber sa boite de chocolats des mains.

«Monsieur ? Mais enfin je n'ai rien fait ! »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous » grondais-je, une mèche blonde dépassait du bonnet garni de faux cheveux blancs, il avait la même corpulence que le roux cependant.

Deux perruques ! Intelligent. Si c'était lui bien sûr.

Troisième père noël. Je l'interpellais alors qu'il allait partir du magasin.

« Hé ! Vous, le père Noël ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Il se retourna, me regarda un quart de seconde et détala.

Je jurais entre mes dents et courut le rejoindre en hurlant un tonitruant

« Police ! Place ! Place !»

Il se réfugia dans une famille nombreuse et faillis s'échapper sans l'intervention d'un véloce retraité qui lui lança sa canne dans les pieds. Et il lança juste. Je remerciais le vieil homme.

« Merci pour votre aide. »

« De rien mon garçon j'aide la police moi. Les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient de nos jours. »

J'attrapais le père Noël étendu les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol, sa robe légèrement remontée par la chute dévoilait un jean et une paire de baskets.

Classe.

Je le relevais durement et le dévisageais.

« Alors on a voulu se faire la malle ? »

« Plutôt la hotte non ? »

J'étais tombé sur un comique en plus.

Il avait environ la bonne taille. Un peu plus grand peut être, par contre il présentait un ventre assez conséquent. Je tâtais le volumineux abdomen.

« C'est du faux. »

« Évidement. Je suis mince et svelte moi. »

«Pourquoi vous avez couru ?»

« Comme si j'allais attendre que la police m'arrête. »

J'avais attrapé cinq pères noël présents dans le magasin. J'allais attacher le cinquième en rangée avec les autres. J'allais chercher une autre guirlande pour le ligoter solidement. Oui je n'avais que ça à portée de main.

J'avais mon petit package personnel de pères noël enroulé de guirlandes. C'était festif et original comme décoration de supermarché.

Je me promenais dans le magasin en traînant ma cohorte de pères noël par une extrémité de guirlande, comme un enfant promène son petit train. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de me suivre, ficelé les uns aux autres. Je tournais deux fois dans tout le bâtiment avant de décider que la place centrale était le meilleur endroit.

J'accrochais les guirlandes aux arbres rachitiques de deux jarres décoratives, de façon à former une sorte de ligne d'étendage pour faux barbus.

Je marchais devant eux en faisant les cent pas, regardant alternativement chaque membre de ma brochette spéciale fête de fin d'année.

« Messieurs. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'un criminel se cache parmi vous. »

Ils se lancèrent des regards paniqués.

Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour. Je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention.

« Bien. Commençons. »

Je m'approchais du premier et le débarrassais de sa barbe et de ses faux cheveux en un tour de main.

Ce n'était pas mon fuyard.

Un grand silence plana. Je me retournais. Tout le monde me fixait avec des yeux exorbités.

La bouche grande ouverte pour les enfants et la bouche pincée avec contrariété pour les autres. La même expression d'horreur se lisait sur les visages des petits et des grands.

Ils étaient tellement choqués que personne ne réagit tout de suite.

Je vis se briser la légende de l'homme vêtu de rouge dans les yeux des plus jeunes.

La fin du mythe. Je haussais les épaules avec indifférence. Fallait bien grandir un jour.

Le deuxième fut débarbé de la même manière.

Je n'écoutais pas les réactions scandalisées de parents qui étaient avec leurs enfants.

« C'est honteux de faire ce genre de choses ! »

« Aucun respect pour les gens ! »

Ils plaquaient leurs mains sur les yeux de leur marmaille, s'exclamant avec emphase :

« Chéri ! Ne regardes pas !C'est trop dur ! »

Les parents qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides en subissaient les conséquences.

Les mômes braillaient et pleuraient à chaud de larmes.

Le troisième était roux mais ce n'était pas le bon.

Le quatrième était une fille. Ce qui provoqua un tollé général. Et une nouvelle salve de pleurs et de questions.

Ce genre de questions que les enfants posent et qui n'en finissent jamais. « Pourquoi le monsieur est une dame, maman ?...Et pourquoi il y a plein de papas Noël ? Et pourquoi y en a un qui porte un jean ? Et pourquoi les barbes s'enlèvent ?...pourquoi... »

Le cinquième avait une bedaine tout à fait authentique et le crane rasé.

Je renonçais. J'avais perdu le criminel.

Quand soudain, je repérais un autre père noël au loin. Il faisait pile la bonne taille et la bonne carrure. Le cœur battant je m'élançais vers ma cible, laissant les cinq compères en plan, toujours saucissonnés les uns aux autres faisant fit de leurs protestations criardes.

xxxxxxxxx

**Pov John**

J'étais en retard ! Mais quelle heure était-il ?

Je regardais ma montre une dernière fois, essayant de me persuader que je ne m'étais pas réveillé en retard !

Non que mon réveil avait sonné en retard ! Nuance c'était un traître !

A cause de lui j'étais obligé de m'habiller en vitesse dans le taxi. Le chauffeur me dévisagea de manière assez particulière.

En effet.

J'enfilais la tenue traditionnelle du père noël.

Premier jour de boulot et déjà en retard ! Mais quelle poisse !

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à moi qu'arrivait ce genre de choses ! Même dans les films les acteurs rencontraient moins de problèmes ! Poisseux poisseux !

Je descendis du taxi, me prenant le plafond de la voiture en sortant. Aie.

Payant aussitôt le chauffeur plus que surpris, je m'avançais remettant mon costume en place.

Woow mais que s'était-il passé au centre commercial ?

Les décorations d'extérieures ne s'illuminaient plus, les sapins artificiels recouverts de fausses neige étaient affalés sur le sol.

Comme si un tsunami avait retourné la galerie marchande ce matin.

J'arquai un sourcil surpris, étonné même.

Et mon étonnement ne décrut pas quand j'entrais dans les lieux.

Personne ou presque.

On pourrait vraiment croire que le bâtiment avait été dévastée par une tempête.

Je fis de gros yeux.

Okay.

Inquiet de ne pas voir un regroupement de gens comme chaque année. Achetant leurs cadeaux de dernière minute. Personne.

D'ordinaire la magasin était noir de monde.

Mais en ce moment même je pouvais distinguer tous les détails.

Et surtout les décorations fichues, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Pire qu'à l'extérieur .

Les faux sapins qui étaient censés être décorés de boules et de guirlandes électriques étaient nus.

Tristes, dénudés de toute fantaisie hivernale.

Rien.

Quand tout à coup, j'entendis des pleurs.

C'était au centre, là où se croisaient toutes les avenues.

Je m'y aventurais, assez perplexe et terrifié.

Il y avait de quoi.

Tout mes collègues pères noëls étaient attachés en rang d'oignons avec des guirlandes. Tous avaient retirés leurs barbes et bonnets rouges.

Forcément les enfants qui braillaient, et leur parents horrifiés par la situation étaient là. Aussi stupéfait que moi.

Et je le devins encore plus.

Quand l'espèce de psychopathe qui les avait noués comme ça, brisant le rêve des marmots, se tourna vers moi.

Et l'étincelle qui brilla dans ses yeux ne me rassura guère.

Il s'avança, pour ne pas dire se précipita sur moi, haussant le ton.

« Police Père Noël ! »

Je déglutis bruyamment, un taré. C'était un taré.

Je commençais à détaler comme un lapin à la chasse.

Ce chien de flic à mes trousses.

Je courrais en vain avec ma tenue peu adapté au terrain. Mais la guerre m'en avait fait voir des pires.

Même s'il n'était pas facile à semer avec ses grandes jambes.

Je l'entendais hurler des insultes à mon nom.

Me menaçant des pires tortures si je ne m'arrêtais pas sur le champ.

Je pris encore plus peur.

Ce mec ne pouvait pas être policier.

On est censé faire preuve de diplomatie, même avec les criminels.

Même si je n'en étais pas réellement un.

J'accélérai, empruntant l'entrée d'un magasin d'ameublement.

Mauvais choix.

Je zigzaguais entre les lits en chaîne, les armoires massif, les bureaux en pins.

Pour le ralentir, je balançais des meubles en travers du chemin.

Je crois même qu'une table de nuit lui était tombé sur le pied.

Je pouffais de rire dans ma fausse barbe.

Sortant du magasin, j'empruntai une autre allée dans la galerie.

Je devais faire vite et rejoindre les toilettes pour me changer en civil.

Soudain une boule en plastique éclata juste sur le mur d'à côté.

J'imaginais déjà le pire.

Me tournant vers mon agresseur, je le vis les bras chargés de sacs de boules.

Me visant moi.

Et il y allait presque par dizaine.

Non disons par cinq.

Et je reçu des boules toutes les couleurs.

Rouges.

Blanches.

Dorées.

Bleues.

Vertes.

Dans la tête.

Les jambes. Je faillis tomber plus d'une fois.

Le dos.

J'avais mal partout.

Il me mit aussi à faire du lasso avec des guirlandes, heureusement pour moi il était un très mauvais cow-boy.

Le sol couvert de débris, je perdis l'équilibre tombant plusieurs fois.

Me relevant avec un mal de chien atroce dans tout le corps. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

Il me suivait encore !

Je descendis les escalator à contre-sens.

Je crus même être attrapé pour de bon quand mon pantalon se coinça entre deux marches.

Je tirais dessus de toutes mes forces, le déchirant, dévoilant mon jean caché en dessous.

Dans la précipitation, je tombais en avant, finissant de descendre en rouler bouler.

En bas, au sous sol, je voyais les gamins hurler des « Vas-y père noël ! »

Oui c'est vrai j'étais le père noël !

Je devais leur prouver à tous que je triompherai face au méchant !

Je me relevai vainement, trouvant un échappatoire.

Le vendeur de sapins !

Le magasin était assez grand pour semer le fou.

J'entrais donc dedans.

Toujours en courant, je n'ai toujours pas pu reprendre mon souffle depuis le début de la chasse au père noël.

Je pensais pouvoir me faufiler dans les grands arbres, me cacher dans leurs feuillages verts.

Mais ma jambe meurtrie me ramena trop vite à la raison.

Comme j'avais affreusement mal je ne mettais pas rendu compte que j'avais ralenti.

Mon poursuivant m'agrippa d'abord par la veste, que je perdis.

Je me retrouvais en pull beige, détalant toujours comme un gibier apeuré.

Le policier n'avait pas perdu de temps, il réussit à choper mon bras au détour d'un sapin.

La vitesse, et sa force me firent tomber.

Je fonçais droit sur un normand de deux mètres, dont le tronc allait me transpercer le crane.

Je me retournais dans ma chute.

Mon bras craqua contre le bois.

Et le chasseur se jeta sur moi pour m'immobiliser au sol.

Sale journée.

xxxxxxxxx

**Pov Sherlock**

J'avais enfin réussi à attraper le père noël fuyant ! Il m'avait fait courir celui là. A croire qu'il avait des gènes de lapin dans son ADN.

Une fois certain qu'il ne bougerait plus sous moi, je me relevais.

Lui ne se releva pas tout de suite.

Je m'avisais alors que son bras formait un angle bizarre. Cassé sans doute.

Je souris. S'il était le père noël que je cherchais, j'allais avoir un moyen de persuasion efficace. Un moyen de pression plus précisément.

Je le retournais sans ménagement pour voir son visage en me mettant à croupi.

Ou plutôt je le fis rouler puisqu'il n'était pas très coopératif. Il gémit faiblement.

Je sortais la petite lampe torche à LED de ma poche et le braquais sur son visage. Il grogna et voulu mettre son bras valide devant ses yeux mais je bloquais son épaule de mon genoux.

Dirigeant de plus belle ma lampe dans ses yeux.

J'arrachais la fausse barbe d'un coup sec. Pas la bonne forme de visage. Non.

Je fronçais les sourcils et retirais brutalement le ridicule bonnet. Des cheveux blonds. Pas roux. Non. Non ! J'avais perdu le criminel.

Je me relevais dédaigneusement. Je n'avais plus rien à faire là.

« Tch. »

Je partais tranquillement, laissant le père Noël gémir de douleur sous son sapin.

Il n'avais qu'à pas courir si vite. Je n'étais pas si charitable moi.

Un père Noël sportif, non mais on aura tout vu.

Je m'éloignais quand une employée en costume de lutin vert se posta devant moi.

Elle avait peur de moi mais elle était en colère. Les grelots à ses fausses oreilles de lutin teintaient à chacun de ses mouvements de tête. Heureusement le mauvais goût de ses vêtements feuillage à dentelles n'était pas poussé jusqu'au maquillage. Elle n'arborait pas la peau verte d'un brocolis extraterrestre, Dieu merci.

Elle déclara d'une voix tremblante mais indignée: « Mais enfin ! Vous n'allez pas laisser ce pauvre garçon là ! Vous lui avez cassé le bras ! »

Je haussais un sourcil avec aplomb.

« Hé bien ? Ce n'est pas comme si je le lui avais amputé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'indignation. Je m'amusais de sa réaction en racontant une bêtise. Plus c'était gros plus ça passait.

« J'aurais pu vous savez, c'est que j'ai fais à un criminel russe un peu récalcitrant. Sa langue était beaucoup plus déliée après. Enfin il n'a pas parlé longtemps, il est mort d'hémorragie. Je n'allais tout de même pas sacrifier ma chemise pour faire un garrot.»

Elle pâlit brusquement en brandissant son sucre d'orge géant en plastique en guise d'arme.

« Arrière démon. Vous êtes fou. Je ne peux pas croire que vous fassiez partie de la police. »

Je lui souris aimablement.

« Et pourtant. »

Je passais à coté d'elle mais deux autres lutins me bloquèrent le passage en croisant leurs sucres d'orges, comme d'autres croisaient leurs lances à une époque un peu reculée.

Mais il était toute une bande ma parole! Un gang de lutins à dentelles ! J'allais forcer le passage quand elle s'écria d'une voix suraiguë :

« Si vous ne l'aidez pas j'appelle la sécurité ! »

« Ils sont déguisés en ours ou en rennes ceux là ? »

Elle me menaça avec son téléphone.

Je soupirais et revins sur mes pas. Je tâtais du bout du pied le père noël toujours allongé par terre.

Il gémit faiblement. Je râlais et allais me placer derrière lui pour le soulever par les aisselles.

Je soufflais, il m'aida un peu il faut dire, mais lassa échapper une exclamation de douleur quand je le hissais sur ses jambes.

Sans plus de cérémonie je le tirais par le col en pataugeant dans la neige artificielle.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de traîner la patte ? J'ai autre chose à faire que du vous amener à l'hôpital je vous signale ! »

Il hoqueta.

« Nous mais je rêve ! Dîtes moi que je rêve ! »

Je m'exécutais docilement.

« Vous rêvez. »

Il me foudroya du regard.

« Vous me poursuivez comme un tueur psychopathe dans toute la galerie, me lançant des décorations de Noël dessus en hurlant comme un sauvage. Vous m'insultez, me prenez pour un criminel en fuite et vous me cassez le bras. Et c'est moi qui abuse dans l'histoire ? »

Je reniflais. Tout de suite dit comme ça...

« Taisez vous et marchez. »

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking où je lui fis comprendre que nous allions devoir prendre un taxi.

« Mais c'est le bouquet ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Un taxi s'arrêta finalement à notre hauteur, je m'engouffrais dedans à la suite de mon père noël blessé. Après avoir donné le nom de l'hôpital je m'assis en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme blond qui se tenait le bras en écharpe, serrant stoïquement les dents sous la douleur.

Je soupirais.

« Votre bras. Faites moi voir. »

Il hésita clairement, se demandant sans doute s'il pouvait réellement me faire confiance pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Je repassais les événements des dernières dizaines de minutes dans ma tête. …...Moui. Clairement, il n'allait pas me laissé examiner son bras. Aucune chance.

Effectivement, il resta dans son coin, à bonne distance.

Je m'adressais au chauffeur : « Les rues sont trop encombrées par ici, prenez la petite rue à gauche. C'est un raccourci. »

Le taxi tourna donc et soudain il se mit à trembler de manière très désagréable.

J'avais oublié que cette rue comportait une partie pavée.

Le père Noël était blanc comme un linge et me fusillant de ses yeux larmoyants.

« Je..je...vais v...vous tu...tu..tuer. »

« Mais oui mais oui. Vous êtes tellement convaincant. On arrive. »

Le taxi se gara, je bondis de l'habitacle et le père noël sortit à son tour, conservant une distance de sécurité de quelques mètres entre lui et moi. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, nous suivions le parcours fléché jusqu'aux urgence. Nous marchions chacun d'un côté du couloir.

« Vous êtes ridicule... »

« Et vous vous êtes fou. Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Je me renfrognais en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

Parvenus à l'accueil des urgences une secrétaire nous interpella au guichet.

Une vrais quiche dans toute sa splendeur industrielle.

« Vous êtes là pour quoiiiii ? »

Le blond répondit.

« Je me suis cassé le bras. »

« Accident du travail ? »

« En quelque sorte oui. C'est ce type à côté là, un vrai fou furieux il m'a- »

J'écrasais son pied avec une minutie impitoyable, offrant mon plus beau sourire charmeur à la secrétaire qui fondit aussitôt. Le blond grimaça.

« Excusez mon ami, la douleur le fait délirer. Tu vois encore des éléphants jouer aux cartes dans la salle d'attente ? » Demandais-je innocemment au blessé qui tenta encore de sauver sa peau.

« Mais pas du tout, ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est un dangereux malade ! »

J'offris encore un charmant sourire à la secrétaire en utilisant cette voix particulière que certains ont pour parler aux enfants et aux personnes âgées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui. Alors Marcel, désormais tu sauras que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de grimper sur le toit verglacé en pantoufles pour voir si la cheminée est bouchée. »

Ultime sourire éclatant à la secrétaire et je poussais le père noël vers la salle d'attente.

Il se dégagea dès que la jeune femme ne fut plus en vue. Nous nous asseyons sur deux sièges en plastiques voisins dans la salle d'attente.

Il se tourna vers moi en sifflant furieusement entre ses dents :

« Marcel ?! Vous avez osé m'appeler Marcel ?! »

Je contrôlais rigoureusement mes zygomatiques mais n'y arrivais que partiellement. Son air indigné était trop comique.

« Je ne connais pas votre nom, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose et c'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Je m'appelle John Watson pas Marcel ! Aie ! »

« Sherlock Holmes. Vous devriez arrêter de vous agitez. »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis reprit la parole.

« Marcel...sérieusement... »

Nous échangeons un regard ultra sérieux. Puis nous pouffons de rire en même temps.

Une fois remis de notre hilarité, le silence s'installa. Plusieurs fois je le surpris qui me regardait d'un air curieux.

Je soupirais.

« Quoi ? »

« Le sourire que vous avez adressé à la secrétaire, il était faux non ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il pouffa.

« Mon dieu c'est injuste, toutes les filles doivent tomber …. »

« N'exagérons rien. Et puis les filles ne sont pas vraiment ce que je -»

Je m'interrompis. Mais pourquoi je lui parlais de ça, moi ?

Il rougit d'embarras quand il comprit la fin non dite de ma phrase.

Je m'avisais que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose avec ce passage impromptu à l'hôpital.

Je sorti mon portable et composait le numéro de Lestrade en me levant.

Juste pour pouvoir faire les cents pas à loisir. Il décrocha tout de suite.

« Sherlock ? Tu l'as ? »

Je fis la moue, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Non. »

« Oh très bien ramènes nous le et-...non ? Comment ça non ? »

« …...Il m'a filé sous le nez »

Lestrade soupira distinctement.

« Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je l'ai coursé jusqu'à une galerie marchande et il s'est déguisé en père noël. J'ai donc rassemblé tous les pères noël du supermarché sauf qu'il s'est enfui entre temps. »

« Tu es dans un taxi ? »

« A l'hôpital. »

J'entendis l'inquiétude dans sa voix quand il s'exclama :

« Rien de grave ? »

« Oh nooon j'ai juste cassé le bras d'un des employés déguisés en père noël. Mais il va bien. »

Je du éloigner le mobile de mon oreille sous le flot colérique de Lestrade.

« Ça va j'ai fais pire. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison enfin ! Espèce d'inconscient ! »

« Il s'est juste prit un sapin. »

Il sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose.

« Mais tu l'as accompagné aux urgences ! Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je me suis fait agressé par une bande de lutins armés. »

« Quoi ? »

A ce moment une infirmière passa et m'aperçus. Elle fonça vers moi et m'interpella avec sévérité.

« Monsieur ! Veuillez éteindre votre téléphone, s'il vous plaît.»

Je répliquais glacialement.

« Il ne me plaît pas. »

« Monsieur ! C'est le règlement, l'affiche est juste au dessus de votre tête. »

« C'est bien possible. Mais je n'aime pas les règlements. »

Lestrade s'interrogeait dans mon oreille.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Sherlock ? »

« Une gourde. »

L'infirmière n'apprécia pas du tout.

« Monsieur! Veuillez éteindre ce téléphone. »

Je levais les yeux au plafond (très sale d'ailleurs) et lui tournait ostensiblement le dos pour continuer tranquillement ma conversation. Elle n'apprécia pas plus et se précipita sur moi.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je vois devoir vous le confisquer. »

Et puis quoi encore ! Je passais en mode marche rapide et elle me suivait. Ses talons claquaient furieusement sur le sol tandis que je racontais à l'inspecteur mes aventures lutines.

La salle était grande et pleine de monde. J'en fis deux fois le tour tout en parlant et elle n'arrivait pas à me rattraper.

« Il ne fallait pas mettre de tabourets pour nain aujourd'hui. Dommage pour vous. »

Soudain je n'entendis plus le bruit de ses infernales chaussures. Je me retournais. Elle les avaient enlevé et du coup marchait tout de suite plus vite que perchée sur ses échasses.

J'accélérais aussi le pas, mais poussée par la colère elle réussit à me coincer autour d'une table basse.

Nous nous observions de part et d'autre comme deux cow boys dans une rue déserte au début d'un duel. Il ne manquait que l'harmonica et la pelote de poussière.

Nous tournions lentement autour de la table recouverte de prospectus pour troubles digestifs.

Je surveillais ses moindres faits et gestes, voyant de quel côté elle allait vouloir partir.

Je lui fis quelques mouvements de feinte. Le tout en parlant avec emphase dans le mobile.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux.

« J'ai passé une mauvaise journée »

« Moi aussi » renchérit-elle.

Elle articula bien distinctement d'une voix menaçante « Je ne vous laisserez pas avec ce téléphone. Vous m'avez assez fait courir ! »

A quoi je lui retournais un provoquant « essayez toujours »

A ma grande surprise elle sauta sur la table, faisant voler les prospectus en tous sens, le visage rouge et les cheveux ébouriffés. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Je détalais dans l'autre sens et elle me suivit comme une dératée.

Je pris finalement congé de Lestrade alors que je revenais vers Watson qui nous regardait faire avec des yeux grands comme des napperons. Elle attrapa un pan de mon long manteau mais je me retournais avec un sourire victorieux en brandissant mon portable sous son nez.

« Trop tard ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son bipper sonna. Elle devait partir.

« Vous avez de la chance ! » Elle me foudroya du regard avant de quitter les lieux, ce qui ne gâta pas le moins du monde mon petit sourire supérieur.

Je m'assis sur mon siège. Watson dissimula son propre sourire.

« Vos deviez arrêter qui ? »

J'agitais la main pour minimiser l'importance de la personne en question.

« Oh un minable petit voleur de bijouterie. Cet idiot s'est fait prendre à cause de son masque de Mickey qui était une édition collector. Un crétin. Mais il a de bonnes jambes ceci dit. »

La conversation roula tranquillement pendant un bon moment. Je ne vis pas vraiment le temps passer. Au bout de trois heures cependant je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et personne n'était venu pour s'occuper du père noël. Je m'impatientais, m'agitais sur mon siège.

Puis n'y tenant plus, je me levais.

« Je vais chercher quelqu'un. Les urgences portent vraiment mal leur nom. »

Je errais dans les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre blouse, mais bizarrement aux alentours des urgences il n'y en avait pas une. Ils devaient fuir cet endroit comme la peste.

Dépité je retournais m'asseoir. Watson se tenait le bras, les joues pâles. Je m'assis provoquant selon ses dires, une secousse dans son propre siège. Je levais les yeux au plafond. Ben voyons.

« Vous êtes vraiment douillet. C'est assez affligeant... »

« Vous m'avez cassé le bras contre un tronc d'arbre ! »

« Oh la ferme, vous m'avez fait tomber une table sur le pied et est ce que je me plains à longueur de temps moi ? »

« Non. Mais vous avez l'air d'être sacrément pénible à longueur de temps. »

« Les blessés n'ont pas droit à la parole » répliquais-je.

Là ! Blouse ! Je me levais précipitamment sous l'exclamation de douleur étranglée de Watson.

« Et vous ! Ça fait presque quatre heures qu'on attend ! »

« On fait ce qu'on peut, son cas n'est pas très grave. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas beaucoup alors, autant d'études pour apprendre à être des incapables ! » crachais-je.

Une autre infirmière arriva.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce monsieur crie ? »

« Il s'impatiente. Mais son ami n'a que le bras cassé. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose. »

« Oh mais pas de problème, je veux bien lui perforer une artère avec le stylo qui dépasse de votre poche. Comme ça il sera une priorité. »

« …...calmez vous et retournez vous asseoir... »

Je tournais et virais autour du père noël.

« Je m'en vais. »

Watson m'attrapa avec poigne de sa main valide, le regard orageux.

« Hors de question. C'est de votre faute si je suis ici. »

J'alpaguais les infirmières et infirmiers dès qu'ils passaient dans la salle.

Je les insultais, piquais des objets, faisais du chantage, menaçais d'étrangler Watson avec leur stéthoscope. La plupart repartaient en larmes après mon traitement de choc. Mais rien n'y faisait. Pas de médecins. Pas de personnes compétentes.

Watson finit par soupirer. « Vous devriez vraiment vous trouver une occupation. Ça devient intenable » déclara-t-il en soupirant après que j'achevais de terrifier une énième infirmière en lui révélant que son petit ami la trompait avec l'infirmière précédente.

«Mais quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, allez faire un tour. »

Une idée me vient brusquement, alors que je déambulais sans but dans les couloirs. Cela me pris deux heures et demi pour tout mettre au point mais au moins cela allait me distraire de cet ennui qui m'étouffait. Une fois que tout fut en place et que le couloir adéquat fut trouvé, j'allais chercher Watson. Je l'amenais jusque sur les lieux malgré ses protestions.

« Mais si un médecin arrive pendant ce temps ? »

« Ça fait sept heures et demi que nous sommes dans cette salle d'attente. Alors ne discutez pas ! »

Nous arrivâmes dans le couloir que j'avais investit.

Les coureurs étaient prêt. Watson écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais mais c'est quoi ça ?! »

J'étais très satisfait de moi même.

« Et bien vous vouliez que je trouve une occupation non ? Alors voilà ! Ceci est une course de chariots ! Et le sol a été lavé tout récemment, donc c'est parfait pour la glisse. »

Il y avait trois participants soigneusement sélectionnés par mes soins, tous heureux d'être là, car victimes d'un ennui aussi profond que le mien.

Tout d'abord il y avait Kevin. Treize ans, le foulard sur sa tête était d'un orange très vif.

Puis Victor, quarante et un ans, une jambe dans le plâtre.

Et Bobby, soixante quinze ans.

Tous allongés sur des chariots à roulettes, le visage décidé, acclamés par leurs petits groupes de supporteurs.

« Vous pariez sur qui ? Moi je parie sur Bobby, pour un ancêtre il en veut croyez moi ! »

Je n'écoutais pas sa réponse et allais ma placer devant mes concurrents.

« Dernières consignes. Tous les coups sont permis. Et n'oubliez pas, les béquilles/déambulateurs/ perfusions servent autant à accélérer qu'à freiner et à tourner ! Le gagnant recevra ses 100 livres comme promis. Bonne chance et ….c'est partit !»

Je m'écartais du passage précipitamment.

Victor prit aussitôt la tête de la course, il se servait de ses béquilles pour propulser son chariot avec une aisance diabolique mais Kevin ne comptait pas se laissé faire, il tentait d'entraver la progression de Victor en bloquant les roues avec le support (à roulettes) de sa perfusion.

Le chariot de Victor dévia de sa trajectoire sous les exclamations du public. Mais Victor réussit à se stabiliser en rebondissant sur le mur avec ses béquilles.

Il reprit la tête mais Kevin arriva à s'en débarrasser en lui envoyant son foulard dans la figure tel un lasso. (au passage je remarquais qu'il était plus doué que moi à ce jeu là).

Toutefois Bobby, que l'on pensait outsider décida de montrer son vrai potentiel, et rattrapa Victor qu'il mit définitivement hors jeu en lui lançant son dentier.

Le foulard qui l'aveuglait conjugué au dentier plein de bave mirent définitivement fin aux rêves de victoire de quadragénaire.

Fort de son sucés, Bobby fila comme le vent grâce à la double propulsion de son déambulateur et de sa perfusion. Il déconcentra Kevin avec un jet de pantoufle particulièrement bien réalisé.

Désormais au coude à coude, ils se disputaient la victoire avec acharnement.

Kevin glissa ses pilules dans les roues de son adversaire. Il faillit basculer, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et resta en lice en s'accrochant un chariot de Kevin, l'obligeant à les redresser tous les deux.

Après une manœuvre aussi vicieuse que retorse, Bobby réussit finalement à faire tourner le chariot de Kevin sur lui même comme une toupie. Comme quoi, un déambulateur pouvait être très vicieux.

« Héhéhé qu'est ce que tu crois p'tit jeune ! J'ai des années de pratique avec ce truc ! »

Bobby passa la ligne d'arrivée. Il se leva sur son chariot pour s'exclamer d'une voix tonitruante en levant les bras comme le roi du monde:

« Aha ! Qui a dit que je n'étais plus qu'un vieux bon à rien ? Inutile ? Croulant ? Ahaha c'est le vieux débris qui vous en a mit plein la vue les gars ! Youhouuu !»

Et pour le coup il nous en mit effectivement plein la vue car comme chacun le sait les pyjamas d'hôpital sont d'une élégance sans égale avec le tissu ouvert dans le dos.

Sous le vent de la vitesse, le seyant vêtement se souleva, dévoila ainsi partiellement -Dieu merci- une partie de son anatomie que la pudeur interdit de nommer.

La tunique et la perfusion au vent, Bobby remporta donc la course sous les applaudissements.

Très fair play, Bobby tenta de consoler ses ex adversaires déçus.

« Et encore, estimez vous heureux que l'on m'ait enlevé mon drain ce matin. »

Après mûre réflexion les déçus s'en estimèrent très heureux effectivement.

Attiré par le bazar ambiant, un groupe de médecins débarqua et plusieurs d'entre eux faillirent ne pas s'en remettre.

Ils reconduisirent les patients à leurs chambres en vociférant à mon encontre. Je me glissais discrètement près de Bobby pour lui remettre son prix et un clin d'œil.

« Jolie course » lui chuchotais-je.

Il leva son pouce avec un grand sourire à mon attention quand un docteur l'emporta dans sa chambre en le sermonnant.

Le couloir se vida en quelques minutes.

J'éclatais de rire, les yeux brillants.

« C'était génial non ? »

Watson ria à son tour.

« C'était épique. Comment avez vous fait pour les chariots ? »

« Oh après la vue imprenable sur l'arrière train de Bobby en pleine vitesse je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer non ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

« Tu as raison. En tant que survivants à cette terrible épreuve. »

Je pouffais de nouveau.

« J'ai piqué des chariots vides tout simplement. »

Un médecin s'adressa alors à moi.

« C'est vous le responsable de tout ce capharnaüm ? »

Je pris un air glacé et mortellement sérieux.

« Absolument. Occupez vous du père noël ici présent, sinon je fais tout sauter avec vos réserves d'oxygène et tous vos petits produits. J'ai toujours été très doué pour faire exploser des trucs.»

Le médecin chercha des traces de plaisanteries sur mon visage. N'en trouva pas. Je jubilais intérieurement.

« Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps. »

« Huit heures. » Intervint Watson.

« Hummm. Bon je vais m'occuper de vous. »

« Et dépêchez vous, il peut devenir violent. » Ajouta le blond.

Je fis une tête méchante et ombrageuse au médecin pour appuyer les dires de Watson.

Je patientais encore une heure et Watson revint avec son plâtre tout neuf.

« Tu n'es pas un peu fou quand même ? Tu as fais une course un couloir d'hôpital » Disait-il en attendant un taxi.

Je haussais les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Je m'ennuyais. »

Puis après une pause je rajoutais.

« On va où ? »

* * *

**Alors ce petit cadeau vous a plut? Le père noël a bien travaillé cette année encore? N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis ils nous sont précieux. Et puis la partie deux ne devrait pas tarder ~ Joyeux noël les sherlockiennes.**


End file.
